


Flustered

by Rose711



Series: Malex Week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Flustered, Kissing, M/M, Malex Week 2020, New Relationship, New look, Party, Secret Relationship, TV Tropes, Tropes, Truth or Dare, college party, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Alex's new look causes Michael to become flustered at a party he invited him to... a college party that Alex thinks they are way too old to be at.Written for Day 2 of Malex Week 2020: Tropes
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828954
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the look Alex has in this story.](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/post/623634786605563904)

Alex got out of the Uber and looked around. He noticed Michael’s truck across the street and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was in the right place. The house was rundown and the grass severely overgrown. If this was what college life was like he did not regret entering the military.

About six months ago he started taking classes towards his Master’s degree at a local college about a half hour outside of Roswell. The majority of his courses were online but every now and then he had to go to campus. It was a few months ago that he ran into a familiar curly haired man as he was exiting the student services office. As it turned out, Michael had been doing similar, taking classes toward a certificate.

He and Michael had begun talking again and when things fizzled out with Forrest, they began hanging out together more regularly. They agreed to try a relationship, taking things slow, but Alex knew this was it. And he knew that Michael felt that as well. 

“Well don’t you look good!” he heard coming from behind him. Spinning around he found Kyle. “You don’t look like _Captain_ Manes,” Kyle acknowledged, nodding approvingly. Alex smiled.

Alex was wearing tight black jeans and a black band shirt. He had on a light coat, an army green with a few patches, that he left open. And his hair was a bit longer and tasseled to look just right. His 17-year-old self would be proud of the look.

“What are we doing here again?” Kyle asked.

“One of Guerin’s friends from his class invited him to this party, and he invited me. Said I should be more social, and he wanted to get out.” He and Michael were not only taking their relationship slow but they were also trying to keep it quiet from their friends and family. They wanted to make sure they were solid before letting other people in. Some of that flew out the window though when Kyle caught them making out on Alex‘s front patio. “Okay, but I am here _why_?”

“You said you were going to be in the area,” Alex shrugged “I figured we haven’t hung out in a while and this would be a good way to just have fun.” In addition to his relationship with Michael, Alex had been putting effort into his other friendships, and Kyle was one of the more important ones in his life.

Two guys stumbled out of the front door then and they figured they should go in. As they stepped inside the smell of beer and sweat was overwhelming. It was definitely a frat house. And they were definitely a decade older than almost everyone there.

“You really do look good. I guarantee you he’s going to love it,” Kyle winked as Alex rolled his eyes. However, Alex knew he was right. “Is he here by the way?”

“I saw his truck outside. Let me text him.”

“Send him a selfie,” Kyle joked but Alex took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture sending it along its way. It was then that they saw Michael leaning over the counter in the kitchen smiling and laughing with someone. They saw him look at his phone and they could tell he immediately lost all interest in the conversation he was having, staring at the screen for a few seconds before typing something.

Alex’s phone buzzed with a text. “ _Don’t bother coming. Meet me at your house.”_ Kyle laughed while Alex wishfully smiled. He crossed the room to Michael, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Too late, Guerin. But later,” Alex whispered in his ear.

Michael pouted for a half second. “Promise?”

“Absolutely.” Alex winked and squeezed his shoulder, feeling Michael shudder beneath him. The effect he had on that man would never get old. 

“Kyle, you came.” Michael didn’t sound overly thrilled but Alex knew that in recent months they had gotten closer, and even developed a bit of a friendship. He didn’t dare mention that to either one of them though. 

“I did. I heard you had friends and I had to see for myself.” Alex laughed as Michael shot him daggers.

“I have to admit, I’m curious too.” Michael dramatically rolled his eyes at them.

“Eric!” Michael called out as a kid no more than 19 turned to him and started walking over. To say he had a baby face would be an understatement; then again everyone in the room other than the three of them looked like children to Alex. “My _friends_ don’t believe that I have friends.”

“Dude, we love Michael!” Eric exclaimed too excitedly and loudly, causing Kyle to snort out a laugh and Alex to jump. “He is the nicest guy!” Now Kyle was full on laughing and Alex couldn’t help but join in.

“I _am_ nice!” Michael said with conviction. “Anyways, Eric, this is Alex. He is a Captain in the Air Force but is taking classes at the college too. He’s going for his Master’s in Computer Science so he can move up the ranks.” Michael smiled proudly and Alex matched it. “And this is Kyle.” 

“You guys want a drink?” Eric offered as he began walking to a different room, but before they could all follow, Michael put his arm around Alex’s waist and leaned in close.

“You look hot as fuck, by the way.” Michael’s breath on his ear sent shivers down Alex’s entire body as he tried to calculate how long they had to stay until they could feverously rush home. 

They caught up to Eric and spent the next hour laughing and talking with various people Michael had classes with. Eventually the room they were in cleared out a bit and about a dozen people remained.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Someone shouted as Alex scrunched his eyebrows and wondered if they all suddenly became twelve years old. But everyone else agreed so Alex found himself gingerly lowering himself to the floor behind a couch, scooching around to find a somewhat comfortable position. Kyle was to his right and Michael across from him. 

Ten minutes into the game, almost everyone had chosen truth so far, and the questions really made Alex wonder how old these kids were. 

“Michael, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“I always see you talking to Ashley… are you into her?” Alex simultaneously groaned at the childish question and shot Michael an accusatory look. But Michael’s eyes immediately reassured him.

“Nah, she just has some really good ideas. She’s not my type anyways. My type is a little… different.” Michael immediately locked eyes with Alex and winked. Next to Alex, Kyle tried to hold back a laugh but ended up having a coughing fit.

“Do you need some water?” Alex asked angelically. 

“Nope, nope. All good.” Alex smirked and shook his head. 

Alex was next up and he also chose truth, the question pertaining to if he had served overseas. He briefly told of his three deployments, mentioning locations only. Everyone was in awe and one girl awkwardly thanked him for his service. 

After about 15 minutes they get back to Michael. (Kyle chose dare and had to “accidentally” send a naughty text to his boss. Alex saw he actually sent it to Steph. The college kids were clueless.) This time Michael chose dare.

“I dare you to kiss someone in this circle for five seconds.” Everyone hooted and hollered. Yup, they were definitely too old for this. 

Michael locked eyes with Alex and gave him the most devilish – and sexy – smile. He rocked himself forward onto his knees so he was only about six inches from him. He put his hands on the floor on either side of Alex’s hips and leaned in, connecting their lips. 

It really didn’t matter how many times they kissed, to Alex it felt like the first time every time. He could vaguely hear everyone else in the room cheering and counting to three. But when they got to three, Michael reached his hands up on either side of Alex’s face, deepening the kiss. Alex did the same, thumbing at Michael’s ears while opening his mouth wider, wanting to devour and feel every centimeter of his mouth. As Michael rose higher on his knees, he pushed Alex back against the couch, somehow deepening the kiss even more, forcing Alex to completely forget his surroundings – that is until he finally registered Kyle’s voice trying to quietly but forcibly get them to come back to reality. 

Michael pulled away just an inch, as Alex’s eyes met his. “Well, that was…” Alex trailed off as he stared at him with awe and love… and need.

“The result of you looking fucking amazing,” Michael purred before rising to his knees and sitting back in his original position, his eyes never leaving Alex’s. Both men couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces while everyone just stared, not knowing what to do or say after the little show. 

“I think it’s my turn!” Kyle shouted, breaking the ice a little too loudly. “I choose truth this time.” 

“Wait,” exclaimed someone across the room. “Are you two together? Like together together?”

Michael hesitated as he looked at Alex, but Alex didn’t: “Yeah, we are.”

“Your friends must hate you for being that extra all the time,” Eric said. Alex laughed thinking of that image. None of the friends except Kyle even knew, and if they did, he and Michael had a ways to go before PDA happened at all, let alone regularly. 

“Yeah, we do,” Kyle laughed. “They’re too in love. It’s annoying.” He grinned as he playfully pushed Alex. “It’s how we will feel, trust me,” He whispered to Alex. “And we will make fun of you for it for forever.” Alex’s heart fluttered at _forever_.

“Ya know what, I think I’m gonna end game on that high note,” Michael joked as he stood, walking over to Alex to help him up, keeping his hands on his arms while he steadied himself. Everyone else got up as well and started going their separate ways, trading goodbyes.

“Kyle, you finding your own way home?” He gave Michael a questioning look. “Unless you want to be scrunched in the cab of my truck with me and Alex.” He smirked and Kyle knew immediately he did not want to endure that. 

“I’ll see you guys later.”

Michael waved a goodbye as he put his arm around Alex’s waist and slipped his hand in his back pocket, squeezing his ass just a bit. 

“Now let’s get you out of those clothes,” he whispered, his hot breath sending shivers throughout Alex’s body once again. He knew Michael would always cause that reaction in him.

“I’ve been counting down the minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
